


It wont hurt anymore. - Tommyinnit angst

by ohimh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimh/pseuds/ohimh
Summary: Tommy was tired of everything, he didn't want to do anything, he wanted to end it.he wanted everything to stop hurting so much.tw// suicide, self harm, depression and others, please do not read this if you get triggered easily!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 354





	It wont hurt anymore. - Tommyinnit angst

**Author's Note:**

> if any CC's are uncomfortable with this type of fanfic, i will not hesitate to take it down.
> 
> BTW PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED EASILY!

Tommy clutched his fist while staring up at his ceiling, bitting his lips, he held back tears.

"why am i even here anymore, what's the point?"

Tommy stood up from his bed and made his way out the door and to the washroom.

Washing his hands, he stared in the mirror.

he looked terrible.

he chuckled as he brought his hand to eye level, examining the cuts on his hands, blood on his sleeves.

Luckily, his parents weren't home.

he didn't want another beating anyways.

nothing he did was enough for them, the money wasn't, he wasnt enough for them.

"Maybe today is the day i end it," Tommy smiled as he carried his phone and headed out the door, "finally."

he was in a bad mood since the day started, suicidal.

he hadn't been okay since... well forever, his parents weren't exactly the nicest, beating him up whenever he made a minor mistake. his friends constantly "joking " about how annoying he was, he knew they were joking but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. the hate he had received for being "annoying and overrated" got to him. he hated himself, he hated every part of him, he cut and cut to cope but that day, it wasn't enough anymore.

His cut stained his sleeves as he walked to the nearby bridge, full of tears but smiling regardless.

"no one's here, perfect."

Tommy climbed up on the railing, legs dangling in the air,

"should i? no one would miss me right?"

Tommy sat on that very place several times in the past, contemplating it but he never actually did it maybe today would be different?

Tommy smiled and wiped away his tears, picking up his phone, he called tubbo.

"Hey Tommy!"

his friend was enthusiastic, he probably isn't going to be soon.

"Hi tubbo! what are you up to?" Tommy grinned, knowing this would be his friend's last impression on him.

"pretty good, Tommy! i just finished my mcc practice,"

Tommy smiled and clutched his heart, god this hurt.

"Hey Tommy...? Where are you? i hear water sounds..?"

shit-

"Nowhere, its nothing to worry about big T," Tommy chuckled as he scratched his head.

Tommy stopped talking at sat in silence with tubbo for seconds, before he spoke up again,

"listen tubbo, im gonna tell you something because i trust you, okay?"

Tubbo was scared, what's wrong with Tommy?  
"Umm... okay? your scaring me Tommy whats wrong?"

"Well- my parents have been abusing me for years, and I've never knew what to do about, but don't worry! i know now. it won't hurt anymore. no- it won't, not anymore." Tommy said before hanging up.

Tommy placed his phone down on the railing and stood up, ignoring his phone buzzing from tubbo's messages.

his arms spread wide open, he jumped.

making contact with the water was, cold, scary.

he was scared, holding his breath, his body trying to survive just a few seconds longer.

fuck- had he made a mistake? he didn't know it would hurt this badly.

he suffered in pain for minutes until his body gave up, gave up holding his breath.

he let the water in, filling his lungs suffocating him. he smiled, he was finally free, the misery is over.

he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored at 4am writing this lmao
> 
> wrote this in 30mins so its short, sorry!


End file.
